The Madness in the Heart of Men
by ComicsNix
Summary: After Aniya left Yagi alone in the school courtyard searching for Sensei, the shadow inside one man manifests outside to plague the lives of those he helped in the past.


**The author**- hi people! I don't own Rookies and don't do money with it! But japanese do for sure.

Its been some time since my last fic. I used that time to improve my english a bit, 'cause people been telling that my grammer and spell are bad. Alright, this is the fruit of my efforts.

This fic was a request made by "d d" in my e-mail. I didn't knew this series before. So I watched some spisodes to know a bit about what I'm writing. Actually, I thought it was amazing! It's a japanese drama based on a manga series, and the chareacters have very good development. There's great potential for shipper's here, because every character have some kink or flaw that is very nice to see, and al of them blend thogeter well. I'm planning to do more fic based on Rookies in the future, wait and see! Information on the series: wiki pedia .org/wiki/Rookies_%28manga%29#Drama

Alright, enjoy yourselves! And thanks again d d for readinng my fics and requesting me this, this show is pretty cool!

** The Madness in the Heart of Men**

Aniya and Yagi were just heading home after a day of hard training when Aniyasuddenly remembered:

"Shit! I forgot to tell Kawato I not gointo to training tomorro! Said him slapping his face with a palm.

"So you think we'll do it tomorrow, won't you?" said Yugi looking down and giggling.

"What? You've promissed me you..."

"Ah ah, stop being brute or you will have nothing for ever and ever!"

"You...you...you are just screwing me!"

Yagi promissed to do it tomorrow, because she was just very lusted and wanted Aniya. After he dropped his pride and entered the team, he got much more sexy with that baseball uniform she thought, so she wanted to gift him for such a manly act.

"Alright, go there and talk to Sensei, I whait here Kei-chan" said Yagi standing near the exit gate school.

Aniya run faster he could to not lose the beautiful night, because Yagi said sh only give her sex after midnight today in the zoo, but the zoo closes at 20:00, and it's 19:20.

Yagi was waiting when a figured appered from the shadows:

"Sensei Koichi!!! Aniya is searching you!!" said Yagi.

"Yes, I know...came with me...we will find him..." said Kawato with strange and funny eyes.

Kawato embraced Yagi and went t to the school, but rather than going inside the building, he went to the baseball team locker with her.

"Sensei, Aniya went to teacher's room, not here."

"Yes, I know..." said Kawato as they entered the room. Kawato them picked a key and locked the door.

"What you're doing Sensei?" said Yagi a bit frightened. She looked Kawato eyes and starteed to slowly move away from him.

"It's nothing Yagi, just relax, it'll end soon..." said Kawato, and them he reached his right hand on Yagi's mouth, closing her.

"Humph, hummmmm...hummghgghd" moaned Yagi, trying to scream, but that was vain, Kawato's karate skills helped him making control of all living woman.

Kawato started to move his left hand to Yagi body. She kicked him but with a fast arms movemet, Kawato deflected the blow and caught her left kicking leg.

"You girls are very unsociable today, hum?" said him and them, with a fast move he twisted her leg.

"KRACK!" and her femur got surgically fracturated. She felt on her knees and a heated pain dominated hernow broken leg.

"" screamed her but Kawato put hands in mouth again.

"Now say you love me bitch...say it...I wait...but if you scream, I will break your other leg!"

Kawato was with his left hand in Yagi's mouth and his right hand holding her by her neck. He wwas mildy choking her, and she was breathing with difficulty, sweating and her face was turning blue. He them let go of her mouth:

"Why do this Sensei...gasp...you ...are a nice person...you showed them...dreams..." gasped Yagi. Her eyes were tearing and got blurry with much tear. She couldn't comprehend what could possibly have hppened to that funny and loony guy who gave dreams to thoso that didn't have one anymore. His aspect was very dark, with his forehead frowned and his mouth dry.

"Say it!!! Say you love!!!!" asked louder Kawato, choking her more and more. His nails were penetrating Yagi's neck, opening five holes, from where trickles of blood started to ran down.

"NOOOO!!! Let me go!! You're not Sensei!!" screamed Yagi as she trying to got free, shaking her body and trying to punch him. But that's no use. The first punch was got stopped, with Kawato grabbing her left hand. He let go of her neck, and with palms open, blows her arm like a pile of rotten bricks, cracking her left arm in half. The broken bones shredded the skin, spurting blood on the ceiling.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Yagi, now with her face covered with her own blood. Her elbow was no more, just some shattered bones on the ground getting stepped by the Sensei. Kawato managed to pull off the bones that were still in her now slayed arm. He throws the bones on the walls and his hands get more and more red as he does so.

"Now Yagi, you will say you love me..." said Kawato, as he rips her mini-skirt as she lies on the ground. Her left leg was broken, and she only had chopped skin and flesh covered in blood where her left arm was. The shoulder was trembling, like a dying pig after being stabbed to the next Christmas meal.

After Kawato ripped her min-skirt, he pulled out her upper pink blouse, exposing the purple bra, the one she kept for the day she would lose her virginity with Aniya.

"You have a fine brassiere, I hope your boyfriend likes it as much as I do," spoke Kawato, as his both hands get hold of the the cushiony underwear. He squeezed her nipples, feeling a great arousal.

"Sen...sei...don't..." Yagi said, feeling dizzy with her blood loss. She was hoping her life was going to be spared, but the point of no return got reached. Kawato was plagued with madness and lust, and his strogness was not combatable.

"You are unsymetrical, let's arrange your fix..." uttered Kawato as he procede to break her right leg and destroy the right arm with his bare fingernails, slashing the meat and crushing the bones. Her upper members got completelly destroied. Her left leg was purple, because veins and arteries blood transport got blocked from the twisting. The necrosis has begun.

"Now, it's time for you to pay!" cried Kawato, as he put his dick off his pants and, hard as it was, went straight to her vagina. His man member went in fast an relentless, wrecking Yagi's hymen ans spilling blood inside her uterus.

"AHHhhhhh.....stop......its hurting.....I'll going......to die...." cried Yagi. Her tears got dry, and she had no more will to live. All the pleasure planned for that night got ruind, her body was monster she coudln't imagene anymore. Her life ended the time that door got locked and there's no more world beyond these blood covered walls.

Kawato was raging, because she coudln't fell pleasure. She was just there, staring at the ceilling, waiting for her dismisse, waiting a mercy soul to enter that door, and cease her breath...

Them, Kawato coudnl't stand it anymore, his penis was thrusting, but no lust and no desire was in his mind. That was pure fury, pure revenge, a mindless attack that he could not have control. Only pain was inside that locker. Only pain.

Aniya found that Yagi wasn't there waiting for him at the gate exit when he couldn't find the Sensei and went back. He went all over the school searching for her. The last place he went to search was the baseball locker. He was at the dorr, and trying to call her.

"YAGI!!!! Are there?" but got no answer. But he was seeing the lights on, someone was there for sure. He started to punch the door. "Hey, open the fucking door you inside!!!" but still no answer. Yagi tried to call him, but Kawato was covering her mouth as her continue with the unhonor defilement. "Fuck, I'll blow this shit!!!". Aniya got a pipe that was on the ground and started to assult the door. He knew something was wrong. His senses were telling him something inside was wrong, appart from the lights.

The door recieved so much abuse it got demolished by Aniya's attacks who entered, shoking to see that grotesque happening:

"Oh my GOD!!!!" screamed Aniya seeing all the brutality happening before hiseyes. His eyes turned to red and his face twisted in disgust at that abomination. He charge to Kawato and kickis hs back, blowing him on the wall away from Yagi.

"Yagi!!!! My God, no!!!" and Aniya bent over Yagi's necrosed body. Her left leg was all black and pus filled, and the same was starting to happen to the right one. Flies were over the rotten flash were her arms previosly was, putting eggs and licking the putrid liquids getting expelled from her cold shoulders. He couldn't even hug and comfort her. He didn't want to, that was an unholy sight no man could possibly see without going insane. Aniya them glanced his Sensei:

"WHY??? Why you bastard??" cried him. Tears flow into his semi-closed mouth and his eyebrow is arched and trembling.

Kawato recovers himself from the kick and manage to stand up:

"Aniya, you know my new teaching methods did't work. So I decided to try again the old one, to see if I can recover trash like you...."

"No!! You changed!! And our dreams?!" uttered Aniya clenching his hands and stepping closer to Kawato.

"Harimoto's beating showed me that the gut wrenching method is more effective agaist shit! Only inflicting pain we can achieve sucess!" uttered Kawato, grinning menacingly.

Aniya suddenly ran to a corner and picked a baseball bat that was there.

"You will not destroy our dreams!!" cried Aniya, racing towards Kawato. Aniya them swings his bat and hits Kawato in guts.

"AHRGH!!!!!" screamed Kawato as some ribs got broken in the process. Aniya proceced to beat his Sensei, striking his back with powerful blows. Shattering bones got heard. Hs spinal chord got completelly wasted and Kawato fell face first on the ground, breaking his nose in the impact. Blood were spurt and a big red stain marked the ground.

Kawato coudlnt go up again. He got paralysed big the blows. Aniya continued the beating, hitting Kawatos legs, breaking them and his arms too. The bone grinding got heard by Yagi, who was in her last minutes of life:

"No Aniya...don't...you must let live and....cough...cough....don't be...as..........hi..m..." said Yagi. Her eyes were open, filled with dust, infection and it's veins were red and bloated. Most of her body necrosed, stinking the foul odor of burning corpses in the sulfur pits of hell. Yagi them, let go her last breath. She's dead. Aniya couldn't hear her last words. He got deaf with the fury flowing in his heart. Only the dismissal of his Sensei could applacate it.

But Aniya coudn't do that anymore. He was worn-out. His hands got bruised and blood was dropping from them. His back was aching and the pain in his brain was unbearable. All that madness stressed him to new high levels, leading him to a place he never went before, away from his inner self. Aniya tried to stand on his legs, but he can't control them, and his eyes keep closing...he just manage to walk, staggering to Yagi's dead body, and pass out, falling over that putrid female carcass, lying cold and inert on the ground, making room to venomous vermin and flesh decomposing fungi. As he hitts her with his body, the black blood got spilled all over the room, tainting the now broken dreams of those rogues.

Kawato still can move his neck, looking to the undone couple. He knows he caused that, but couldn't help it. The fury and tenderness in his heart were too strong competing forces to be controlled. Only one side could win, and today showed who did it. But neverthless, Kawato still had a bit of sanity in his mind. That little spot of humanity cried, and cursed that damned broken body, and it knew what has to be done. His eyes slowly closed, to forget for one moment...

**the end**


End file.
